


Because of you 8

by lian_mo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo





	Because of you 8

最开始只是想安慰他而已。  
环没有拒绝，壮五就更加大胆了些，柔柔地舔吻他的唇线。理智还徒劳地拴着他说他不该，做了这件事他就再没有退路了，可心尖上的魔鬼就是跳出来砍了他的缰绳，他愿意做任何事让环停止哭泣。  
在他把舌尖探进湿软的口腔里后，环也开始回应他的动作。两个人都是小心翼翼的，像是对待泡沫或者冰淇淋，生怕大一点的动静就会把对方像梦境一样打散。  
这真的太像一个梦了，不真实到诡异，连触觉都让人生疑，环觉得自己可能一直没从梦境里醒来，也没有看到旁边空荡荡的床铺和往漆黑的海里走去的人影。他怀里的人也不像逢坂壮五，那个没有补偿这个幌子就不敢来见他的壮五怎么可能突然亲吻他，还以这样的姿态拥抱他呢？但是亲吻和怀抱实在太过诱人，他抵抗不住地想要沉浸进去。  
“我很害怕，”他说，声线还是带着颤抖，“我听说你每年都回国，同级的前辈都收到过你的新年问候，只有我什么都不知道；我向他们打听，就被问你们不是关系很好，怎么会不知道，但我真的不知道，我不知道你为什么走，为什么不联系我，我们——我们那么要好，其实都是我想错了，我一点都不重要，所以才什么都不告诉我。”  
“不……”壮五痛苦地摇头，“不是的，怎么会不重要！环君是我最重要的人……”  
正因为你太过重要了，才不敢待在身边。  
他一点点摸上环的脸，眼眶边还沾着水渍，就帮他抹掉眼泪后继续轻捧着，不知道这个动作是不是触动了什么，更多晶莹的水珠就落了下来。  
“为什么，”也不知道他哽咽着在问什么，“这不就像——”  
他们又开始了第二次亲吻，比刚才更加缠绵，直到双双感觉到寒意透过衣服传达到身体里，环扯了扯壮五的衣服，对他说了一个“冷”字。  
壮五急急忙忙地把他们从水里弄出去，拧了拧衣服里的水，一回头发现环正看着云层里模模糊糊的月亮。理智提醒他最好立刻找出好的解释来修正这段关系，否则他将毫无退路，可名为感情的恶魔却一刀砍了理性的缰绳，他想让环看起来不再这么寂寞，为此愿意做任何事。  
他牵起环的手，把他往宾馆带去：“我们换个地方吧。”

两个人都被打得透湿，衣服被海水黏糊糊地粘在身上非常不好受。直到他们把湿衣服扒下来钻进浴室，莲蓬头里温热的水流洒在身上时，才感觉渐渐取回了温度。  
壮五搂着环的脖子，热水从他脸上浇过，像一股股眼泪顺着下颚划落，环拨开他湿漉漉粘着额头的刘海，还是那双宝石般好看的紫色眼睛，瞳孔随着他手指的动作微微收缩，细密的眼睫毛上盛着闪闪的水珠。  
他很久没像这样仔细观察壮五的脸了，眼眸下有一层淡淡的黑眼圈，却还硬要抽出时间陪他来这种地方玩闹，确实是逢坂壮五做得出来的事。  
环抱住他的腰，他太瘦了，腰背都像纸糊的一样薄，抱在怀里甚至有点硌人。他觉得高中时壮五虽然纤细也没有到现在这个程度，不过高中时他也没像这样抱过壮五，拥抱都隔着柔软的线衫或者衬衫几层布料，也感受不到多少对方的温度，即使这样也非常满足。  
那段交往真的清纯到不可思议，都说高中是最适合初体验的年纪，他们却就止步在简单的牵手拥抱上。偶尔也尝试亲吻，在无人的空教室里，一面害羞一面担心被人发觉，做出来的动作都像小孩子的模仿游戏。当然也有欲望，可他们都在这事上不好意思，一来二去都没有人提，况且那会儿真的年轻，以为还有无尽的未来等着他们折腾，也就一点都不着急。

现在他们却在浴室里赤条条地接吻，相触的地方都起了点儿反应。环发誓他就算察觉到自己对壮五还有意思，也暂时没往性欲的方向想，可现实却给了他啪啪两耳光。他抚摸壮五的腰侧，那处的凹陷手感非常好，壮五也表现地过于顺从，就着他的动作往他怀里靠，像是铁了心想让环感觉满意。  
环想说他用不着这样，但也已经晚了，他们不知道怎么从浴室相拥着挪到床上，带出来的水渍浸湿了一大片床单。壮五随手扯过一条浴巾给环擦拭头发，手指从发顶一路到耳廓，轻柔的接触都像是挑逗。环被他弄得发痒，也开始沿着脖颈向下舔吻他的身子，舌尖盘绕过的地方留下湿漉漉的吻痕。壮五发出轻微的鼻音，身上泛起一层红晕，在他用力时细小地颤抖，却还是主动打开身体，白皙的皮肤在浅浅的月光下散发着如玉的光辉。  
在被摸到下体时他捂住嘴，环就硬要拉开他的手亲吻他，让总是紧闭的嘴唇里漏出声音来。壮五固执地咬着唇躲开，他就加大手上的力量，看他不知道是因为疼痛还是因为快感猛地抬起腰，粘稠的精液落在他平坦的小腹上。  
被这样强制地射出来大概是很有些屈辱的，环感觉壮五红了眼眶，嘴唇都被他咬出了一点牙印。环舔了舔那个印子，单手从床头柜里摸出宾馆里永远不缺的润滑和避孕套，把这些拿在壮五眼前晃了晃。  
他的意思是壮五不愿意的话现在反悔也还来得及，停止这场莫名其妙的情事，他们早就不是恋人了。可壮五不领他的情，他用小腿去蹭环也硬挺着的地方，勾下他的脑袋不管不顾地吻他，硬是想在这里达成一个结果。环也应着他吮吸他的舌尖，仅是这样的动作就让他感觉快乐，他在与他珍视的人做最亲密的事情，没人会不为此感觉到喜悦。  
可是，他脑中盘旋着在海岸边没有问完的问题——可这样，不就像是壮五也还喜欢他一样了吗？

进入得非常不顺利，润滑液沿着交合的地方滴在床单上，起到的效果微乎其微。他们都没什么经验，两个人都被卡得生疼，可又不想放弃，谁知道中途而废之后还有没有这样的机会呢。壮五背身对着环，腰线塌下一段好看的弧度，环能够听见他嘶嘶的抽气声，他继续抚慰壮五的下体，好让他稍微放松一些，自己也因为上不去下不来的状态而冒出了细汗。  
但他还是开心的，在现实的快感之外，和壮五结合这件事更让他欣喜，仅是这个事实就足够让他快乐到感觉胸腔都要炸开，那些压抑着很多年的爱意都像是被触发了一样涌出来。  
可能情欲就是这么回事，先有感情，再由此感受到欲望。如果感情都一发不可收拾，后续就不再需要什么技巧和感受了。  
环在壮五的后腰舔舐，感觉他稍微不那么紧张了，就加大了进入的力度。壮五嘴里泄出断断续续的呻吟，房间里渐渐充满了淫靡的水声和肉体的碰撞声。  
他分不清壮五的声音到底是快乐还是痛苦，想要掰过他的脸确认表情，壮五却死倔地不回头，只让他感觉到摸到了一些水渍，不知道是汗水还是泪水。逢坂壮五就是这样的人，一旦固执起来你拿他毫无办法，环就只能继续动作，一下下撞击进去，根据忍不住漏出的声音猜测怎样做他会舒服，然后瞄准他的弱点进行抽插，又得到更多破碎的声音来。  
其实他应该温柔些，这是他们第一次做爱，本应做得更像一个体贴的恋人。但环从不是能做到壮五那样温柔的，在逞强故作出的冷静和洒脱被敲碎之后，各类感情像是失去闸门的洪水一样倾泻出来，他既爱又恨，既害怕又依赖身下的这个人，他想让他笑，也想向他抱怨自己的痛苦，想被他安慰，想让他留下说他错了他永远爱自己……  
壮五的腿开始打颤，环注意到后连忙把他翻过来扣在自己怀里，壮五软软地环抱着他，不住地发出轻哼和泣音，却还是不给他看自己的脸。壮五的身型比他小一整圈，他几乎是把整个人都抱住，肌肤与肌肤最大面积地接触和摩擦，像是痒在了心尖上。  
“小壮。”他喊壮五的名字，声音带着一点嘶哑，并用手沿着他的脊背从上往下抚摸。  
壮五像是被触动了似的，也抱紧了环的后背，不断的交合让他在晃动和失神中很难说清楚话，却也一个音节一个音节地叫起环来。  
“环、君……环……”  
环又有点想哭了，把眼泪含在发狠的动作里。


End file.
